Le silence des amants !
by Flooe
Summary: Ils se sont aimés. Follement, dramatiquement, immensément. Un divorce, un amour moins brisé qu'il n'y paraît.
1. Chapter 1

Après une longue absence sur Fanfiction, je reviens avec, non pas un nouvel OS, mais une nouvelle fiction tout entière. Si, si ! J'avais cette idée d'une realtion Edward/Bella qui commencerait par la fin ... Vous ne comprenez pas ? Normal, plongez-vous dans l'histoire de Bella et Edward une fois leurs passions consommées et vous comprendrez peut-être les aléas de l'amour. Bonne lecture !

L'éternelle Flooe.

**Le silence des amants.**

[Cry - Jason Walker]

- Je t'aimais moi ! Mais tu ne voyais rien, rien du tout ... Trop absorbé par l'espoir que tu nourrissais à ta carrière. ___Crachais-je_

Il avait toujours été question de lui dans notre relation. Lui et ses ambitions. Lui et son avenir. Lui et sa réputation. Lui et ses projets. Lui et sa précieuse carrière. Il se disait ambitieux, il était bien plus. Vaniteux et égocentrique. Centré sur un unique but, exceller dans son milieux. Écraser la concurrence. Triompher publiquement pour son talent. Il innovait dans son domaine. Renommé pour son indiscutable maîtrise de l'hôtellerie. Il avait voué sa vie à son empire, l'empire "Cullen".

- J'ai réussi. ___Dit-il d'une voix ferme et impassible._

- La réussite, tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche. ___Soufflais-je__. _Depuis cinq ans tu construis ta vie sur un plan professionnel. Félicitation, tu as réussi, tu as gagné. Tu t'es fait un nom dans le milieux, une place. Tu as surpassé ton père, référence du milieu. Ta soif de pouvoir est rassasiée. Mais tu n'as plus rien Edward, tu as tout perdu. Tu as perdu ta famille. Mon soutien, mon estime même.

- Sans moi tu n'aurais rien. Sans moi tu ne serais rien. ___Dit-il immuable._

Son regard filtrait la grande baie vitré qui surplombait son bureau. Il jouissait de son emprise sur la grande ville, observant l'empire qu'il s'était bâti. La cité tout entière sous l'influence de cet homme imposant. Son statut était transcendant à l'instar de son physique. Son corps athlétique était avantageusement modelé dans un costume noir de grand créateur ajusté à la perfection sur sa musculature. Sa chemise d'un blanc irréprochable retroussée sur ses biceps dévoilait les nerf tendu de ses avant-bras. Son visage, pris d'une rigidité colérique, n'en restait pas moins divinement beau. A la manière de ses yeux sévères teintés de jade, sa chevelure cuivrée désordonnée décuplait sa dureté.

- Tu as raison Edward. Je n'aurais pas une place si haut placé dans ton entreprise, je ne serais pas si connue dans le milieu sans ton nom. ___Ironisais-je. _Tu n'as plus rien à m'offrir, tu n'as plus rien à offrir à qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Tu ne comprends donc rien, es-tu si aveugle ? Je n'ai jamais rien voulu d'autre que l'amour que tu ne m'as jamais porté. ___Murmurais-je._

Son poing cogna sèchement la baie, faisant trembler sous ses doigts le vitrage. Il perdait lentement sa posture immuable, son costume de sévérité s'effritait. Je me laissais penser qu'il n'était peut-être pas si hermétique aux sentiments qu'il le laissait faire croire. Il baissa lentement la tête, ses paupières étaient clauses, sa mâchoire virile contractée à l'extrême, son poing raidi glissait contre la grande baie. Il se tenait dos à moi. Il paraissait presque vulnérable. Toute la fureur et la colère que j'avais temporisé en moi durant cinq longues années s'extériorisaient. Cinq années d'utopie. Mon corps était rendu raide par les bouffés de rage qui m'ensevelissaient. Son souffle rauque venait troubler le mutisme de son bureau.

- Comment peux-tu affirmer, croire en une telle chose ? ___Murmura-t-il enclin à une nouvelle fureur._

- Tu as voué toute ta vie à ton entreprise Edward ! Tu restais des heures entières cloîtré dans ton bureau, tu recevais des actionnaires, tu assistais à des galas. C'était ta carrière et sa quoi qu'il arrive. Tu en as oublié ma présence, ces heures à attendre un mot, un geste de tendresse, une putain de, minime même, attention, mais rien ! ___Crachais-je venimeuse. _J'avais besoin de toi, de ton attention. J'en suis venue à me dire que même ton amitié, même ta haine me conviendrait. Mais tu n'as même pas daigné me prêter attention, te contentant de m'écarter de ton chemin, de toi. Je n'en t'ai jamais aimé moins.

Il caressait anxieusement l'alliance qui ornait son annulaire gauche. D'un or pur, d'un or pâle. La signification d'une alliance était propre à chacun. Pour certain, elle avait une signification pure, d'un mariage d'amour incontestable. Pour d'autre, elle était une preuve matériel d'un amour qui avait été un jour démesuré, mais qui aujourd'hui ne faisait que rattachait un être à un autre. Le sens d'une alliance variait selon leurs possesseurs. Mon regard glissa sur la fine bague aux finitions en or rose qui ceinturait mon annulaire. Un mariage pouvait-il soutenir le poids d'un amour unique ? Je levais les yeux un instant, contenant les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper, refoulant les émotions qui voulaient filtrer.

- J'ai même flirté avec un pauvre type de la compta, Edward ! Devant toi, juste sous ton nez. Je riais, je jouais avec mes cheveux, je papillonnais. Je voulais juste ta putain d'attention. Je voulais que tu cris, que tu hurles, que tu frappes cet homme qui osait regarder ta femme, qui osait la faire rire. Je suis ta femme Edward merde, ta femme ... Sa ne signifie donc rien ?

Je crachais mes mots. Les bureaux avoisinants ne devaient manquer aucun mot de notre échange, mais que m'importait. Ils pouvaient bien parler, jaser sur notre couple, sur notre mariage. Ça ne signifiait rien pour moi, ça n'avait pas une quelconque importance. Un nouveau coup puissant fit trembler la grande baie. Cette fois-ci il se retourna, pour se retrouver face à moi. Ses yeux verts puissant, suppliant. Sa bouche implorant, quémandant. Je me retrouvais face au jeune homme de 19 ans qui m'avait promis monts et merveilles sur les bancs de la fac.

- C'était pour le meilleur et pour le pire Isabella. ___Je n'avais pas entendu mon prénom dans sa bouche depuis bien longtemps, j'en avais même oublié la sensation que ce son me procurait. _On est au pire. ___Souffla-t-il._

- Fa ne devait pas arriver, on aurait pu l'éviter, tu aurais du l'éviter. ___Mon doigt glissa sur l'alliance qu'il m'avait alloué. _C'est toi, toi et le flocon qui t'empêche de voir quelque chose d'autre que ton intérêt ou celui de ton pouvoir. Toi et ton indifférence à préserver les sentiments que l'on avait l'un pour l'autre. Encore toi et ton inaptitude à voir loin dans notre relation. Cinq ans que je me bas seule pour conserver la flamme qui nous a animé il y a si longtemps sur le campus de Harvard.

Je repris difficilement mon souffle.

- C'est fini Edward. J'arrête de me battre, je n'en ai plus la force. Je te laisse, mais tu n'es pas entièrement seul, il te reste ton empire. Dernier pion, qui finira par céder, comme tous les autres avant lui ... J'espère vraiment qu'il en vaut la peine parce que c'est tout ce qu'il te reste. ___Soupirais-je avant de me dirigeais vers la grande porte qui me séparait du couloir, un couloir qui se dessinerait sous mes yeux pour la toute dernière fois._

Il semblait que mes mots ne l'atteignaient pas entièrement, qu'il n'assimilait pas correctement mes paroles. Comme si je ne pouvais pas vraiment l'abandonner, laisser le grand Edward Cullen derrière moi. Comme si après lui avoir offert ma vie je ne pouvais la lui reprendre.

-J'ai tellement peur de t'oublier, que tu m'oublies aussi. Je garde tout en moi, comme ma propre vie, comme mes sentiments refoulés. J'en peux plus de tout ça, de ces je t'aime moi non plus auxquels on joue. Reviens putain, on sait qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre, pas vrai ? Tu ne vas pas me laisser à une autre n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux pas, ça te ferait trop mal, tu bouillonnerais de rage, tu serais bien trop jalouse. Je le sais, je te connais comme je t'aime par cœur. Me laisse pas, je t'en supplie..

Sa voix tressailli, m'arrachant un rictus désemparé. Je l'aimais, il m'aimait c'était incontestable, mais malheureusement ce n'était plus suffisant pour me convenir, plus suffisant pour continuer, pour maintenir notre couple à la surface. En nous mariant si jeune, nous avions voulu prouver à nos proches, à nos familles, à tous ceux qui ne nous en croyez pas capable, que notre amour était quelque chose d'acquis éternellement, quelque chose que rien, ni le temps, ni l'âge n'entraveraient. Et aujourd'hui, je reconnaissais notre erreur d'avoir cru que le temps n'aurait pas, ne _pouvait _pas avoir d'impact sur notre relation. Notre mariage coulait, si sa dépouille n'avait pas encore échouée, ça ne saurait trop tarder. C'était fini, _on était fini_.

Alors que je m'effaçais lentement dans le long couloir, tous les regards de ___ses _employées suivirent docilement mon avancée, attendant, espérant peut-être un dernier rebondissement de sa part, de la mienne. Nous n'aurions peut-être pas dû donner cour à notre colère et à nos explications houleuses sur notre lieu de travail, entourés des personnes qui travaillaient pour nous, notre société, ___sa _société. Mais c'était le seul et unique endroit qu'habitait Edward ces derniers temps.

-Je t'aime putain, je t'aime .. Je mets ma fierté de côté, ma défensive de l'autre.. Excuse moi je t'en prie.._ Murmura t-il si doucement, que ce son me parut un souffle, une rêverie. C'était trop tard._

Je me retournais une dernière fois vers le long couloir qui habitait les cabinets de la direction de la _Cullen Corporation_. Je reconnu la tête d'Angela, qui fut ma secrétaire et seule sincère amie durant ces cinq années, dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau. Elle était la seule à vraiment savoir comment j'avais vécu ces années de soutien à mon mari, elle avait été là comme aucune secrétaire, aucune amie n'aurait pu l'être. Elle ne m'avait jamais jugée, ni même jugé Edward pour ce qu'il était, pour ce qu'il avait fait de moi, une femme froide et sur la défensive prête à s'écrouler du poids de ses larmes en un seul battement de cil.

Angela esquissa un sourire qui je le savais me soutenait, quel qu'aurait été mon choix elle m'aurait soutenu. Elle ne m'avait jamais influencée dans mes choix, mais toujours acquiescé, toujours accepté et trouve ça juste. Elle était la présence et le repère stable qu'Edward ne m'offrait plus, nous avions liés une puissante amitié qui avait été nourrie à l'extérieur du travail, par de nombreux verres de whisky. En continuant de m'éloigner je dessinais un simple merci du bout des lèvres, même si elle savait qu'il signifiait beaucoup plus. J'attendais un dernier instant devant la porte qui me séparerait définitivement des lieux, espérant peut-être un son, une consomme, un infime mouvement qui me stopperait. Rien. Seuls les chuchotements du groupe d'acquéreur chinois en affaire à Londres et dont j'avais abrégé l'entrevue avec Edward, troublaient le silence de notre rupture, de la cassure qui venait de briser un mariage. ___Mon _mariage.

Je ramassais rapidement le carton qui regroupait mes effets personnels et m'enfonçait dans les portes impersonnelles de l'ascenseur. Avant que les portes ne se referment entièrement, j'aperçus un regard émeraude bien familier désemparé et ma phrase glissa docilement.

- Edward, ne cherche plus tes chemises Armani, j'en ai fait dont à Emmaüs. ___Sermonnais-je gentiment comme je l'aurais fait avec un petit garçon pris en faute. _Et ... n'oublie pas qu'une Swan tient toujours parole, c'était pour le meilleur et ******pour le pire****. **___Ma phrase mourut dans l'habitacle scellé, je ne sus pas vraiment si Edward avait eu le temps de l'interpréter correctement. _Elle est partie, elle n'existe plus. Finie la femme qui t'était vouée corps et âmes. Non j'arrête, j'arrête d'être cette femme qui se noie constamment sous ton orgueil et qui subit ton amour. ___Je savais que personne n'entendrait ma phrase, mais il fallait que je m'en délivre pour de bon._

Le petit tintement de l'ascenseur m'indiqua que la cabine était mobilisée à l'étage suivant. C'était le sixième étage de la tour, l'étage de la Compass Group, grande entreprise de restauration qui occupait la plupart des Hôtels Cullen. Le service de restauration menait une douce rivalité avec la direction qui habitait l'étage du dessus. La querelle était née de l'antipathie des deux PDG, Edward Cullen et Jacob Black. Je reconnus le grand type à la peau bronze qui entrait dans le petit habitable au dorure or.

- Monsieur Black. _Saluais-je poliment alors que les larmes me brûaient les yeux. _

- Madame Cullen._ Répondit-il sur le même ton excessivement courtois que le mien._

Madame Cullen. C'était ce que j'étais aux yeux de tous, aux yeux de la loi aussi. Isabella Marie Cullen, la femme du grand entrepreneur Edward Anthony Cullen. Ni plus ni moins. Cette constatation me fit frémir et Monsieur Black se détourna poliment, m'offrant plus d'intimité.

- Bella …_ Bafouillais-je, il se retourna doucement vers moi sans comprendre._ Je ne suis pas Madame Cullen. Bella. Appelez-moi Bella. _Souris-je._

- A la seule condition, que je devienne Jacob._ Rit-il faiblement, m'offrant une rangée de dent excessivement blanche. _

Je souris simplement et il fixa ses yeux noirs de jais sur le carton à mes pieds. Baissant à mon tour le regard, je me concentrais sur le cadre qui sortait sur le côté gauche du carton. C'était une photo de notre mariage. Je portais une courte robe blanche qui chatouillait mes genoux, alors qu'Edward flamboyait dans son costume crème. A l'époque nous sortions tous juste de la fac, le diplôme supérieur en poche, nos revenues étaient encore très faible, et pourtant nous vivions mieux et plus heureux qu'aujourd'hui. Le mariage avait été fait en petit comité à l'église de Forks, deux témoins, nos familles respectifs et l'amour si puissant qui nous unissait depuis trois années déjà. Une voix grave troubla mon souvenir.

- Vous … partez ? _Me questionna-t-il curieux. _

Comment expliquer que la femme du patron démissionne ? La seule raison qui aurait causé ce départ ne pouvait être qu'une rupture.

- Oui. _Répondis-je peut-être un peu trop froidement. _

Il sembla comprendre et n'argumenta pas plus sur le sujet de mon départ. Je n'avais jamais vraiment porté d'attention aux hommes qui n'était pas mon mari, mais Monsieur Black, Jacob, était très bel homme. Il faisait un bon mètre quatre-vingt dix et avait une carrure de sportif aux épaules fortes et fières, mais couronnant cette silhouette de lutteur un visage au courbe fine et juvénile. Jacob était plus jeune que moi de quelques années. Ses yeux noirs fusillaient le poussoir du huitième étage, l'étage de la Cullen Corporation.

- Edward n'a toujours été qu'un con arrogant et prétentieux. _Il plongea ses pierres jais dans mes yeux._ Il ne méritait pas une épouse aussi douce et patiente que vous l'avez été.

Entendre Edward se faire doucement insulter par un autre homme réchauffait bizarrement mon cœur. Mon devoir d'épouse était envolé, je me fichais bien de l'antipathie qu'il créait autour de lui, mais mon rôle de femme amoureuse me picorait les lèvres.

- Je vous assure, il n'a pas toujours était comme ça. Il l'est devenu. _Soufflais-je._

- Vous voyez ? Vous êtes bien trop bien pour lui … Malgré la discorde, qui a dû je l'image causer votre départ, vous le défendez avec entrain et conviction. _Rit-il étrangement._

- Je ne peux pas rogner l'amour que j'ai pour mon époux, Monsieur Black. _La conversation prenait un sens que j'appréciais de moins en moins et mon ton se durcissait. _J'aime mon mari, et vous semblez en douter.

Mes mots troublèrent ma propre conviction. Pourquoi je quittais l'homme que j'aimais ? Pour une absence ? Pour la solitude ? Mais si je partais ne serais-je pas plus seule que quand je partageais ma vie avec lui ? Étais-je prête à faire des concessions pour que mon couple se soigne ?

Je l'aimais, merde.

Sans plus réfléchir je me jetais sur le bouton du huitième étage et appuyais sans relâche pour que l'ascenseur amorce à nouveau son mouvement vers le haut. Jacob se recula devant ma soudaine hystérie et tel un homme effrayé se colla à la paroi et bloqua son regard sur mes mouvements furieux. La cage métallique continuait sa décente et se stoppa au quatrième étage. Je sortis alors furieusement et lâché mon carton avant de commencer une course déterminante dans les escaliers. Les étages défilaient trop lentement à mon goût. Mon cœur menaçait de sauter à tout moment. Quand enfin le huitième étage apparu, je poussais énergiquement la porte pour atterrir sur des locaux excessivement silencieux. La tornade Cullen avait dû s'abattre sur eux.

Je discernais la longue chevelure brune de mon assistante, elle m'attendait, elle savait que je reviendrais, elle me connaissait si bien. Mais son beau visage était fermé, une rigidité propre à l'appréhension tordait ses muscles. Il se passait quelque chose et quelque chose de grave pour que la si expressive Angela ne laisse rien filtrer. Je savais qu'elle ne me dirait rien, Angela voulait que je sache par moi même. C'est alors anxieuse, mais déterminée que j'avançais vers le bureau de mon mari. Ma main se posa sur la poignée et à ce moment-là j'étais prête à tout endurer. Mais la scène dépassa tous mes seuils de tolérance.

Mon cœur lâcha, la haine me ponça les veines, empoisonna mon sang. J'approchais de son bureau, deux pairs d'yeux immobile me fixant, mes pas étaient rapides, sévères. Je contrôlais mes larmes avec constance. Tanya, la belle blonde qui avait été récemment promue au statut d'assistante du boss, assistante d'Edward, retenait un sourire prédateur, elle était assise sur son bureau, sa poitrine protubérante excessivement tournée vers Edward et sa main manucurée caressait le torse de mon homme alors qu'elle chuchotait à son oreille. Non, l'image était définitivement trop violente pour que ma colère n'éclate pas. Quand enfin Edward pris conscience de la proximité qu'il entretenait avec son assistante il s'écarta doucement et se leva en faisant un pas vers moi. Un rapprochement que je m'empressais d'effacer en reculant à mesure qu'il avançait. Il comprit.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Bella … _Chuchota-t-il d'un ton peu convaincant qui ne suffit même pas à le persuader lui-même._

- Pas à moi Edward, pas à moi … Je mérite mieux qu'un « ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ... ». Je suis ta femme, je mérite mieux quand mensonge._ Dis-je simplement, dépassant ma colère, dépassant ma douleur. Je fixais mon regard au sien. _Je t'aime._ Ses yeux brillèrent un instant d'espoir et quand il vit ma main déposer sur son bureau l'anneau qui se devait de nous unir pour toujours, il laissa pendre ses bras le long de ses flans._ Mais ça ne peut plus continuer.

- Non, pas ça Bella …

- Je demande le divorce. _Ma voix était tranchante, immuable._

**Et voilà, c'est la fin du premier chapitre. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? **


	2. Chapter 2

A peine ce second chapitre finit, j'ai une envie insatiable de le partager avec vous. Alors le voici. Bonne lecture mes fidèles lectrices.

L'éternelle Flooe.

Le silence des amants.

Chapitre 2.

**« La vie ****la plus heureuse finit ****avant la ****mort****. »**

L'eau chaude détendait mes muscles et soulageait mes courbatures. Aucun autre son venait casser le mutisme de mon appartement. Ou plutôt l'appartement de ma cousine, qui m'hébergeait généreusement. J'avais trouvé refuge chez Alice, ma précieuse cousine. Elle partageait sa vie avec un brillant avocat, avec qui elle cherchait actuellement une maison, après quoi je me retrouverais à la rue. Ils n'habitaient pas encore ensemble, leur relation était récente, mais si passionnelle qu'ils projetaient déjà un mariage et une petite tête blonde. Absurde erreur. J'essayais en vain de faire comprendre à Alice qu'un mariage trop rapide était vouée à l'échec. Mais ils s'aimaient si fort, disait-elle.

- Bellaaaaaaaaaaaa ! _S'égosilla une voix cristalline provenant de la cuisine. _

J'enfilais alors rapidement une serviette autour de mon corps dégoulinant et passais une tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Alice se tenait devant moi avec un regard plein de malice.

- Qu'as tu encore fait Alice Swan ?_ Sermonnais-je. _

- Jasper a trouvé une maison ! Elle est fantastique, une grande façade blanche, un immense jardin, cinq chambres, trois salles de bains, une terrasse spectaculaire qui donne sur les collines, aucun vis à vis, aucun voisin. C'est la maison de mes rêves, c'est **ma** maison ! _Elle sautillait littéralement sur place et ses yeux brillaient si fort que des étincelles venaient me chatouiller les joues. Un sourire contagieux brisa mon visage. _Et tu sais le meilleur ? Il m'a demandé de devenir Madame Hale, je vais être sa femme, tu entends ? Sa femme !

Mon visage tomba et mon cœur s'émietta. Alice ma si innocente cousine allait se marier alors que mon mariage sombrait à feu lent et douloureux.

- Alice, c'est trop tôt. Tu le connais à peine ce Jasper. Je suis assez bien placée pour te dire qu'épouser un homme au trop forte ambition est périlleux. Et ton Jasper, il est bien trop attaché à sa carrière pour ton bien. Regarde moi et …

- C'est bon, tu as fini ? Je comprends bien que c'est difficile pour toi, devoir abandonner sa maison, ses habitudes, son mari. J'ai conscience que c'est dur et je serais toujours la première à te soutenir quel que soit tes choix. Alors s'il te plait, soutient moi dans les miens. J'aime Jasper tout comme tu aimes Edward et je ne m'attends pas à une vie facile. Je sais que son métier sera peut-être une difficulté pour notre couple, mais j'ai tout autant d'ambition qu'il n'en a ! Alors, fait moi le plaisir de sourire et d'être heureuse pour moi.

Sa tirade me cloua le bec. Elle avait raison, ça faisait une semaine que j'avais demandé le divorce et je devenais imbuvable. Je devais me faire à l'idée qu'un couple pouvait vivre heureux et sans complication. Je devais me faire à l'idée qu'ils puissent s'aimer plus que moi et Edward, s'aimer mieux.

- Donc Jasper organise un dîner avec tous nos proches, tu en feras partie donc, pour annoncer nos fiançailles et faire sa demande devant nos familles. Il a invité son frère et sa compagne, Rosalie ainsi que des amis du barrot et Edward. _Elle attendit une réaction de ma part, mais je ne cillais pas, je connaissais l'amitié qui liait Jasper et Edward. _Ta présence m'ait indispensable, tu es la seule famille proche qu'il me reste …_ Elle s'apprêta à devoir me supplier. _

- Je serai là, Alice.

- Vraiment ?_ Je hochais positivement la tête_. Je t'aime tellement Bella ! _Elle sauta dans mes bras alors que j'agrippais toujours la serviette qui me couvrait._

L'annonce du mariage ne resta pas secrète bien longtemps. Le dîner de fiançailles était prévu pour ce soir. Je n'avais pas revue Edward depuis « l'incident » et ma demande de divorce prématurée et alors que le revoir devrait me rendre anxieuse, mon esprit était tourné vers tout autre chose. Les préparations du dîner qu'Alice m'avait confié. Un bon restaurant. Le Per-se serait parfait. Une liste d'invité triée sur le volet. Jasper s'en chargeait. Elle m'avait aussi assignée au rôle de témoin, je devrais donc ouvrir le dîner avec un discours. Discours sur lequel j'avais beaucoup travaillé. Mais le point qui m'inquiétait le plus était la tâche qu'Alice m'avait attribuée et pas des moindres. « Trouve toi une tenue qui fera tellement halluciner Edward qu'il te suppliera de bien vouloir tout quitter pour partir à l'autre bout du monde avec lui et de lui faire une ribambelle d'enfant ! » à côté de ça elle m'avait lancé une liasse de billet vert et quelques adresses où je pourrais trouver la perle rare.

C'est comme ça que je me retrouvais sur la cinquième avenue, avec ma précieuse amie Angela qui trépignait d'impatience à l'idée d'essayer une robe de toutes ces grandes enseignes. Je n'avais pas d'idée arrêtée sur le style de robe que je devrais acheter et c'est pourquoi j'avais convié Angela à m'accompagner. Elle avait des goûts très sur et une sensibilité cachée pour la sensualité des tissus. Je me laissais donc aller en confiance dans ses bras d'experte.

Angela commença à se déconfire devant ma moue désolée. Et alors qu'elle désespérait à me faire entrer dans une énième boutique, une vitrine attira mon attention. Tel un seul homme, Angela et moi nous dirigeâmes vers la longue silhouette drapée. La robe était tout bonnement sculpturale. Une silhouette agilement coupé en une cascade vermillon.

- C'est celle-là. _Murmurâmes en chœur._

L'essayage ne nous rendit que plus interdite. La coupe était parfaite, presque taillée sur moi, pour moi. La fine crêpe de soie mélangée caressait mes jambes en deux pans éblouissant qui chatouillaient mes chevilles alors que le bustier s'ajustait parfaitement à ma poitrine. Une petite vendeuse s'approcha de nous, des dollars pleins les yeux.

- C'est un modèle unique. Le créateur a vraiment fait un travail exceptionnel avec cette robe. Beaucoup de nos clientes en sont folles, elle est un peu comme la gourmandise qu'on se refuse, excellente et envoutante mais onéreuse._ Sourit-elle gentiment._

Elle s'effaça dans l'arrière boutique et revins avec en main une paire de chaussure spectaculaire. C'était de sublimes escarpins en délicate dentelle noire pointillée avec une superposition de Tulle. Elle me fit gentiment chausser les sandales. Un silence émerveillé embauma la boutique. Je ressemblais étrangement à une nymphe.

- Oh Bella, tu es magnifique … Il ne peut revenir que des étoiles pleins les yeux et la langue chatouillant les genoux !

- C'est une histoire de cœur ? Je vous conseille l'ignorance … Un homme ne sera vraiment satisfait que quand l'objet de tous ses désirs lui filera entre les doigts. Faîtes le tourner, ne satisfaisait pas ses attentes. Entrez dans un jeu de séduction … malsain._ Glissa subtilement la vendeuse._ Jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est ce qui marche le mieux avec les hommes.

Le dîner des fiançailles approchait trop rapidement. Je n'avais pas échappée à la mâchoire acérée de modeuse qu'était Alice. Elle savait si prendre : « Déjà que tu **ne** m'a **pas** laissée t'habiller pour ton mariage, je pense avoir mon mot à dire pour **le mien**. » Mais elle n'avait pas fait que donner son avis. Oh non. Elle m'avait maquillée, coiffée et m'avait dicté l'attitude à adopter lors du dîner. Froide et distance, je devrais être.

La robe semblait m'aller encore mieux que la vieille et mon choix avait beaucoup plu à Alice qui me fustigeait de vouloir lui piquer la vedette. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de l'attention de toute l'assistance. Non, seulement celle d'Edward et Alice le savait mieux que personne. Alors que j'attendais qu'Alice finisse de se préparer, mes yeux se perdirent sur mon annulaire gauche désespérément vide. Il manquait la bague que le fougueux jeune homme de la fac m'avait offerte le jour de la remise des diplômes. Ce jour avait été irrémédiablement le plus beau de mon existence. Et ce soir j'allais devoir affronter le cadavre de la passion qui nous avait tant animé.

- Bella, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Cinq ans de ta vie, tu pensais qu'il serait le bon, mais tant d'autres hommes peuvent te satisfaire tellement mieux qu'il ne le fera jamais. _Murmura ma jeune et belle cousine qui resplendissait dans une somptueuse robe cocktail bleu roi._

- Tu ne comprends pas Alice, c'est lui, je le sais. Je l'ai su à l'instant même où je l'ai vu, ce seras toujours lui. Aujourd'hui, je sais aussi que nous n'étions pas fait l'un pour l'autre comme je l'ai longtemps cru, mais ça reste lui. Hier, aujourd'hui, demain …**_ Lui._**

Alice avait été la seule et la première à me soutenir quand j'avais annoncé notre décision de s'unir cinq années plus tôt au clan Swan. Et maintenant elle était la première à m'épauler dans la démarche du divorce. Je savais qu'elle ne comprenait ni ma décision de rompre, ni mon choix d'engager une procédure de divorce si rapidement. Elle savait ce qu'il m'en coûterait et elle restait. Les parents d'Alice s'étaient déchirés dans un divorce douloureux. Sa mère de nature romantique et souriante était tombée dans la spirale infernal qu'était l'alcool alors que son père, sérieux dignitaire venait d'épouser une très jeune héritière volage.

- Bella, penses-tu qu'il est trop tôt pour que je te mette à la table des célibataires ? _Demanda un peu plus sérieusement ma cousine._

- Tu te moques de moi Alice ? Je refuse d'être à la table des célibataires ! Il en est hors de question et puis quoi encore ? Une pancarte « Prochainement divorcée, recherche père de mes enfants. », c'est inconcevable, tu m'entends Alice Marie Swan ? C'est hors de question, même pas envisageable ...

Comment avais-je pu vraiment penser un seul instant qu'Alice prendrait compte de mon avis ? J'aurais pu encore accepter la table des célibataires avec cinq autres célibataires misogyne ou déprimé, mais Alice avait eu la subtilité de mettre Edward à cette même table. C'est comme ça que je me retrouvais en face d'un juriste sortant tout juste de la faculté et de la puberté par la même occasion. Son nom m'échappait encore. A ses côtés une tout aussi jeune fille dévisageait ouvertement Edward, un filet de bave sous le menton. A ma gauche Edward avait le regard rivé sur ses mains alors qu'à ma droite le cousin de Jasper, Alec, fixait singulièrement mes jambes. Sans adresser aucun mot à aucun de mes voisins, je décidais qu'il était temps pour moi de prononcer mon discours.

Je me plantais donc au milieu de la piste de danse qui avait été grossièrement aménagée dans le centre de la salle. Quelque sifflement et applaudissement dirigèrent l'attention de l'assemblée vers moi. Alice et Jasper se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient amoureux. Autant que je l'avais été. Je cherchais un instant le papier qui contenait les quelques phrases que je devais dire, mais je ne trouvais rien. En regardant vers ma table, je vis Edward le papier à la main. Et je lus sur ses magnifiques lèvres « Tu n'as pas besoin de ça Bella, je le sais. » Il n'avait rien perdu de son arrogance. Je toussotais nerveusement pour introduire le discours qui je le pensais, je le savais, m'exclurait entièrement de l'échelle sociale jusqu'à la nuit des temps.

- Bonsoir …. Huum, pour les personnes qui ne me connaissent pas encore, je suis Isabella, la cousine de l'infatigable Alice. Tous d'abord je souhaite bien du courage au futur époux qui se lance dans une épopée d'où il ne sortira pas indemne, d'où il ne sortira pas tout court. _Souris-je nerveusement._ Alice est une femme débordante de vie, d'énergie, de parole, mais surtout débordante d'amour. Elle ne connait pas les mots tristesse, morosité et routine. Non, Alice est imprévisible. D'une imprévisibilité appréciable, rassure toi Jasper. Un jour chanteuse, l'autre comptable. Un jour brune, l'autre blonde. _L'assemblée souriait devant le portrait fait de ma cousine._ Alice m'a gentiment demandé de ne faire que la liste de ses qualités. _Une nouvelle fois le public sourit._ Mais je n'aurais pu faire autrement, d'abord parce que j'ai une peur bleue de la vengeance qu'assouvirait mon agréable cousine sur moi, mais aussi parce que je ne lui connais que des qualités. Sa vivacité, sa franchise, sa brutalité, ses injures, son impétuosité, sa force, ses cris, son rire d'otarie, tout ça n'est que le meilleur d'Alice. Malgré sa force extérieure, elle est très certainement la personne la plus sensible du monde. Alors Jasper, en tant qu'époux tu te devras de l'honorer chaques jours comme si c'était le dernier que vous passiez ensemble, de la protéger envers et contre tous, d'entretenir la flamme de votre amour jusqu'à la nuit des temps et de servir ce mariage comme aucun autre homme ne l'aura fait avant toi. _Mes yeux se noyèrent dans l'océan émeraude de mon voisin de table. Une unique larme dévala ma joue, mais si quelqu'un aurait pu voir sous ma couche de vêtement, il aurait vu tous les pores de ma peau saigner à vif et mon cœur se déchirer un peu plus profondément encore._ Je te confis ma cousine, ma seule véritable famille. Sers là et protège là plus longtemps que la vie ne vous l'offrira. Aime là de toute ton âme. Je te laisse une partie de moi, un partie de mon cœur, n'en fait pas n'importe quoi.

Toute l'assemblée se déchira dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement, alors qu'Alice se jetait sans ménagement dans mes bras. Ses larmes barbouillant son maquillage précieux. Elle s'éloigna, chancelante, pour grappiller au coup de son futur époux. Jasper m'étreint timidement dans ses bras et je lui chuchotais à l'oreille, pour que ma cousine n'en sache rien.

- Si tu fais couler sur son visage une seule larme qui n'en soit pas une de joie, je me promets et te promets que je viendrais avec la force de cent hommes te briser les rotules pour ensuite te couper ton appareil à bébé comme l'aurait fait un père pour sa fille. Tu m'as bien comprise ?

Je savais qu'une Swan n'était pas bonne à mettre en colère, mais Jasper ne se laissa pas démonter devant ma menace, au contraire sans déglutir il me répondit du tac au tac. C'était définitivement un homme fait pour Alice

- Si un jour je fais du mal à Alice, je me laisserais bien volontiers démembrer et je demanderais même à ce que l'on te restitue mon « appareil à bébé » dans un paquet.

Contente de la réponse qu'il m'avait offerte, je fondis sur mon verre de champagne et sortis du prestigieux restaurant pour enfin apaiser la brulure de mes poumons. J'aspirais une grande bouffée de nicotine qui ranima l'engourdissement de mes poumons. J'avais commencé à fumer quand la présence d'Edward au domicile conjugal était devenue accidentel, tout d'abords pour combler le vide de notre immense maison et aussi parce que je connaissais l'aversion de mon mari pour la cigarette et ce qu'elle provoquait. Je relâchais une longue trainée de fumée, revivifiant quelque peu mon corps pétrifié par la température ambiante. J'aspirais une dernière bouffée de ma précieuse cigarette et lançais négligemment le mégot à mes pieds. Le mégot fut engloutis par les roues de voiture.

Je restais encore un instant sur ce trottoir à regarder les passants. Il avait cette femme, petite et dodue, ficelée dans un cardigan d'été qui souriait comme une enfant devant un marchand de glace. Elle poussait une poussette double où deux mômes s'égosillaient, mais leur mère gardait ce sourire béa. Malgré les poches violacées sous ses yeux qui trahissaient sa fatigue, malgré la transformation de son corps après un accouchement qui fut doublement douloureux, malgré ses deux enfants qui lui puisaient toute réserve de vie, malgré tout elle était plus heureuse qu'aucune autre. Elle n'avait ni besoin de la gloire que m'apportait Edward, ni d'une robe de grand couturier, ni d'une maison extraordinairement grande et belle si elle restait sempiternellement vide. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, je n'avais pas besoin de tout ça. Qui avait besoin d'autant pour être heureux ?

- Et bien Bella, tu es devenue une vraie petite femme ! _Siffla l'homme devant moi, qui sortait tout juste d'un taxi._

Au son de cette voix si familière, sans aucune hésitation je me jetais dans ses bras puissants. Il resserra chaleureusement ses biceps sur ma taille et notre étreinte me réchauffa le cœur. Ses mains puissantes se refermèrent sur mes hanches et il me fit tourner. Tourner jusqu'à ce qu'un réel sourire fende mon visage, jusqu'à ce que mon corps s'imprègne du sien, jusqu'à ce que je trouve ma place, là, ici, dans ses bras herculéens. Il me reposa à terre sans détacher mon corps du sien.

J'en profitais pour détailler son visage qui avait tellement changé. Je me souvenais d'un grand gaillard mal dans sa peau. A l'époque, il se distinguait des autres adolescents par sa carrure de lutteur, ses grands yeux bleus perdus et son humour potache. Je me souvenais comme s'il s'agissait de la veille, la façon dont nos adieux avait été fait dans ce grand aéroport où une quinzaine d'autres hommes faisaient leurs adieux. J'avais cru ne jamais le revoir. Des centaines de questions me brulèrent les neurones, mais je me suffisais de sa simple présence, de son odeur, de son cœur contre le mien. C'était lui le premier, vrai grand amour de ma vie.

**_Annexe :_**

Robe de Bella pour le dîner de fiançailles :_ www. net-a-porter/ product / 181523 _(enlever les espaces.)

Robe cocktail d'Alice : _ www. net-a-porter/ product / 310060 _(enlever les espaces.)

Et voilà ce second chapitre. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Qui peut-être ce mystérieux jeune homme qui s'avère être le premier grand amour de Bella ? Dans quelle circonstance on-t-il pu se quitter ? Je vous laisse réfléchir ! N'oubliez pas les reviews qui me boosteront !

Votre dévouée Flooe.


End file.
